


The True Story of Neville Longbottom

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Neville wasn't all he appeared?  Originally posted April 19, 2004, in the lj community nevillosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Story of Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom grinned softly to himself as the bushy haired witch left the compartment looking for that blasted toad.

Trevor, the little girl had named it. A perfectly innocent name for the most brilliant idea Neville had had. The toad had been a last minute addition of his disguise, and quickly proved to him that it had been the right thing to do. Neville had acquired Trevor from a little girl in a pet shop. Within a minute of being bought, the toad had wandered off, making the staff of the store go on a search for the missing amphibian. Watching it all, the young boy waited until no one was watching him, picked up the toad that had hidden beside him, and left.

Of course, bringing Trevor had meant that Loki, his eagle owl, had to remain at home. This was probably for the best though, Neville realized. Loki was a magnificent bird, and would put into doubt the persona Neville had built for himself. No, Neville had to play the innocent, bumbling one, and it was Trevor, the toad he couldn’t give a damn about, that would help him to do so.

"I’m sorry Neville, I can’t find him anywhere," the witch said as she returned to where Neville was sitting. "Maybe if you help me look, he’ll recognize you and come out. Let’s go try, alright?"

"Okay," Neville said, sure the plan would fail. After all, the toad had been running away from him, so why would it want to return?

******

Standing in line with all the other first years, the young wizard was nervous. Anyone looking at him could plainly read his emotions off his face, without even noticing the slight tremble in his recently-made-to-be-slightly-overweight frame. Normally Neville hid his emotions under a blank façade, showing no signs or enjoyment or displeasure, but tonight was different. Emotions were weakness, and therefore the new Neville let them out for the world’s perusal.

When it came time for his turn, Neville prepared himself for the battle of a lifetime. He’d been warned that this would be his first, and possibly his hardest challenge, so at the Hat’s first words, young Longbottom was ready.

"Mr. Longbottom, you are very much a Slyth-"

"Don’t even try to put me there."

"But it is who you are."

"That doesn’t matter. I am NOT going to be a Slytherin."

"Why ever not? It is there you’ll meet your own kind and be trained to take your place in the world."

"I already have a place destined for me, and someone has already begun my training. For it to continue, Slytherin will not be my house."

"You are very different from your parents. Your father was an easy sorting into Ravenclaw, your mother another easy sort to Gryffindor. Why must you be so against your own true nature?" the Hat said in its slightly slimy voice.

"I am not my parents, and do not mention them again. If you know what is good for you, say one of the other three damn houses and let me get off of this fucking uncomfortable stool."

"Language, Mr Longbottom!" the Hat reproved. "If you want me to grant your wish, you will have to give me more respect than you have thus far."

"Why should I give you respect when you are refusing to do what I ask, when it will not mean a damn thing to you."

"How do you know what it means to me? I know who it is that is training you for what he calls greatness, and I know why it is you are rejecting what deep down you know is correct. I also can see what horrors are planned for the future, and I know how this one sorting will help it all play out in the end."

"Fine, I will be respectful. I will play the part of a whipped dog. Please, do not place me in a house where I do not want to be placed. I would prefer an alternative selection. Does that satisfy your pride and vanity, you piece of fabric?"

"No, but I can see that I’m not going to win with you. Your stubbornness is strong, so you won’t survive anywhere else. I can’t believe I’m putting a Slytherin in this house, but it better be," and at this the Hat opened its brim to form its mouth, "Gryffindor."

Neville was so happy to have succeeded in his first battle, that he ran to his new house with a large smile on his face, forgetting to give back the dratted hat. It was only afterwards that night, when he reflected how stupid he had looked from the moment he had crossed over onto Platform 9 ¾ that he realized how well his plan was going thus far.

*********

As the years went by, Neville became more and more comfortable in his role. After seeing how completely he had fooled everyone, even that smart ass witch Hermione Granger, he allowed himself some leeway in the role. Although he could have been top of his class in every subject, he pretended to flounder and fail in most everything. Herbology was so easy he couldn’t bring himself to do it though, and since it was seen as an innocent subject, no one thought anything of his strong mark. Potions on the other hand, Snape was way too smart for his own good, so Neville was careful to play the fool to perfection there, going through at least a cauldron a week to keep up appearances.

**********

Fifth year came, and Harry started the DA. Not being able to handle being pitied anymore and figuring that he needed to practice his wand work for the war ahead, he joined and allowed his defence skills to be seen, surprising everyone with how much he was able to improve. The looks of shock on people’s faces the first day he had shown how much power and talent he truly had made up his mind, and after a few behind the scenes power plays, Neville had managed to make sure Umbridge would learn of the DA and end the good guys’ power trip.

***********

Graduation came, and Neville heaved a very loud sigh of relief the day he left Hogwarts. That night, after his gran was asleep, Neville put poor Trevor out of his misery for good, quietly made his way to the other bedroom, did what he had to do, and then left the house to never return.

The next morning, the delivery owl for the Daily Prophet didn’t get paid, as Gran Longbottom had been a victim of the killing curse.

**********

Draco Malfoy was nervous. Today was his initiation ceremony, and he had been warned that the Dark Lord had ways of knowing things of which he would never dream.

As he bowed before Voldemort, he heard him ask someone, "Tell me faithful servant of mine, did this specimen pass all his tests, or shall we feed him to Nagini?"

The gasp that left Draco’s lips almost echoed in the chamber when he saw Neville step out from behind the throne in front of him. "Longbottom?" he questioned.

"Malfoy," Neville nodded back. Then turning to Voldemort, he bowed and answered, "My lord, he was often weak, but never failed in trying to hurt Potter. The animosity between the two was legendary while we were at school, and I believe that he will be faithful to you."

"As faithful as you, my son?" Voldemort asked.

"No one is as faithful as I am," was his reply.


End file.
